La revanche de Bleu Glace et Vert Emeraude
by Siriabelle Grace
Summary: Suite de La folie d'Azkaban ou Bleu Glace et Ambre Fauve. Ren, orphelin moldu apparemment sans histoire décide de retrouver la "femme de sa vie", Cara Mia à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. De son côté, Harry découvre qu'il n'est qu'un pion pour Dumbeldore... La vérité se dévoile et la Lumière montre son vrai visage pas si blanc que ça. Voyage dans le temps, yaoi, M p
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Voici la suite de Bleu Glace contre Ambre Fauve qui sert de prologue. Aller voir sur mon profil si vous voulez le lire. Je ne l'ai pas posté au même moment.**

**C'est une histoire que j'ai écrite sur papier il y a longtemps avant de l'abandonner. J'avais commencé à taper les premiers chapitres sur ordi et j'ai décidé de vous les livrer. Seul le prologue à été écrit plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment changé l'histoire, j'ai surtout corrigé les fautes d'orthographes mais il est possible qu'il en reste. Sinon je vais continuer la suite.**

**S'il vous plaît soyez indulgent! C'est la plus longue histoire que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie.**

* * *

**Résumé:** Suite de La folie d'Azkaban ou Bleu Glace et Ambre Fauve (prologue). Ren, orphelin moldu apparemment sans histoire décide de retrouver la "femme de sa vie", Cara Mia à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. De son côté, Harry découvre qu'il n'est qu'un pion pour Dumbeldore... La vérité se dévoile et la Lumière montre son vrai visage pas si blanc que ça. Voyage dans le temps, yaoi, M par précaution, abus sur mineur, mention de viol.

**AMES SENSIBLES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! De même ceux qui n'aime pas les relations entre hommes.**

* * *

"_blabla_" = pensées de Ren Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Cara Mia et rentrée en territoire (in)connu**

Un cri dans la nuit déchira le silence. Dans une chambre, un adolescent se redressa brusquement sur son lit. Les cheveux collés par la sueur et la respiration précipitée, Ren tentait désespérément de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Quel horrible cauchemar! Il sentait encore les fers autours de se poignets, le froid hivernal, l'impresion d'être souillé... Ren se prit la tête entre les mains ravalant ses sanglots. Des coups frappés sur la porte le firent sursauter.

C'est pas bientôt fini c'boucan! cria une voix rude de l'autre côté. Y'en a qui veulent dormir et qu'en ont marre d'êt' réveillés tous les jours par ton cri d'femmelette!

La voix s'éloigna en maugréant. Ren relâcha son souffle tremblant. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas l'avoir retenu. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit les bras en croix et fixa ses yeux au plafond.

"_Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué cette fissure..._" fut la première pensée un tant soit peu cohérente qu'il eut de la journée. Il posa un main sur son front paume vers le ciel. Le garçon tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et attrapa une vieille montre à gousset qui avait vu de meilleur jours. Ren soupira. Il était seulement 5h32 du matin. Encore une nuit de sommeil incomplète, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était endormi qu'après une heure du matin...

"_Gé-ni-al. Vraiment génial._" C'était ironique bien sûr.

Ren se leva et s'étira comme un chat révélant son corps rapidement caché par la couverture dans laquelle il se drapa. Sa longue chevelure d'un blond solaire se balança au rythme de sa marche tandis qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain. 20 minutes plus tard il en ressortit lavé, peigné et habillé de pieds-en-cap.

Ren était un jeune adolescent de 16 ans bien qu'il fusse d'apparence plus juvénile. En effet, il était encore petit pour son âge, ne dépassant pas le mètre 60 (pour sa plus grande contrariété soit dit en passant) et avait une silhouette androgyne accentuée par des traits poupons et fins. Ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise pétillant perpétuellement de malice étaient en amande. Au milieu de son visage trônait un nez bien droit ni trop petit ni trop gros. Sa sublime bouche aux lèvres purpurines et pleines souriait sempiternellement. De ses oreilles perçées pendaient une pierre d'opale (cadeau de Jane) à droite et, à gauche, une pierre turquoise (cadeau de David) surmontant une sorte de plaquette platine avec d'étranges symboles d'où étaient incrustés une petite pierre d'opale en haut et une petite pierre turquoise en bas (cadeauX de Mia). Ses beaux cheveux d'un blond rivalisant avec les rayons du soleil atteignaient à peine ses épaules. Ren portait aujourd'hui un simple jeans troué aux genoux, un col roulé noir et un gros pull noir long jusqu'à mi-cuisse en dépit de la chaleur estivale. Pour chaussures, Ren avait opté pour de vieilles converses d'une couleur indéfinissable. En plus de cela, il avait mis de grosses lunettes noires à verre neutre pour passer inaperçu ou du moins le rendre plus banal.

Oui, banal car le jeune Laurence Mélibéus Eden ValDiurne, Ren pour les intimes, était tout sauf banal ne serait-ce qu'avec son nom de nobliau désargenté, la couleur surnaturelle de ses yeux ou encore cette beauté candide qu'il arborait avec arrogance. A moins que ce ne soit l'aura qu'il dégageait. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il résidait actuellement dans un vieil orphelinat reculé de France. Exceptionellement il avait pu dormir à l'infirmerie (qui ne servait plus depuis que l'infirmière s'était suicidée il a de cela 5 ans. Oui cela craint vraiment il faut l'avouer) car il réveillait trop souvent ses camarades de dortoirs à cause de ses cauchemars. Oh, il n'était pas le seul à cauchemarder, loin de là, mais il était le seul qui, au réveil, était d'une humeur si exécrable et massacrante que cela atteignait des sommets jamais explorés. Son humeur était alors exécrable que son caractère vis-à-vis avec les garçons. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un mystère et tout le monde connaissait sa haine incommensurable pour la gent masculine. De toute façon personne n'irait se plaindre de lui ou se risquer à ne serait-ce que lui parler au risque de se prendre un poing dans la figure. En effet, le seul fait de voir des garçons lui donnait des pulsions meurtrières. Cette attitude lui avait valu de se créer de nombreux problèmes par le passé.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Ren passait tout son temps libre à flâner en ville ou perché en haut d'un arbre.

L'orphelinat pour garçons accueillait en plus d'orphelins des enfants violents. La loi du plus fort régnait en maître. Les plus faibles devaient se plier aux plus forts, souvent les plus âgés, et servir de larbins et de punching-balls. La bande la plus redoutée de la ville était composé d'anciens résidents et dirigée par l'un d'entre eux, un grand roux surnommé Férox. Son vrai prénom tous l'avait oublié.

Bien qu'il eut 21 ans, Férox ne travaillait pas et vivait de ce que lui rapportaient les vols perpétrés par sa bande et dont les principale victimes étaient les actuels résidents de l'orphelinat. Les seuls à avoir osé lui résister avaient finis par se soumettre complètement ou se suicider, n'en pouvant plus d'être rejetés, battus, haïs par tous ( Férox avait beaucoup d'influence et était très persuasif si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...). La seule personne pouvant tenir tête au féroce Chef sans crainte de remontrances était Ren. Ce dernier était intouchable. Quiconque s'en prenait à lui s'en prenait à Férox. Même les hommes du Chef n'avait pas ce droit. C'était une faveur. Mais le roux n'était pas gentil et respectueux pour autant. Ren était le joker, le clown, le fou du roi. Un électron libre. Du moin en apparence. En contrepartie le blond avait du rendre des services à Férox. Services qu'il rendait encore de temps en temps pour "renforcer et remettre à jour le contrat" selon les mots du roux. Personne hormis ces deux-là et le bras droit du Chef ne savait en quoi constituait ces services et personnes ne voudrait le savoir. Le peu dont les gens était au courant les faisait frissonner. Autant ne pas demander les détails.

Ce jour là, Ren se rendit directement à la poste car il attendait une lettre de sa cousine. S'il avait une cousine, alors **pourquoi vivait- il à la dure dans ce coin paumé de France** me demanderez-vous. Tout simplement parce que sa chère cousine ainsi que sa famille n'était au courant de rien.

Ren avait été recueilli à l'âge de deux ans par une vieille femme nommée Rose. Celle-ci l'avait trouvé un soir en rentrant chez elle seul sous la pluie et le vent froid d'hiver, la température trop basse pour qu'il neige. Cela avait été une des années les plus froides.

Rose avait été marqué par le regard déjà si dur et adulte que possédait l'enfant. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de choses sans doute trop dures pour un bambin. Elle l'avait donc ramené chez elle car vu les loques qu'il portait, il vivait dans le besoin. Un vieux pull miteux, sûrement récupéré dans les ordures, recouvrait les frêles épaules du garçonnet. Le vêtement trop grand ne faisait qu'accentuer sa maigreur, signe évident de malnutrition. La soixantenaire avait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver la famille du petit blond, sans résultat. Elle l'avait donc adopté faisant de lui le petit fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais, son fils unique étant mort jeune et sans enfant. Le faire sortir de son apathie anormale pour son âge ne fut pas aisé mais elle persévéra et fut grandement aidé par ses plus proches voisins.

Leur voisins était un couple d'un certain âge avec une petite fille du même âge que lui.

En effet, Jane aurait voulu plus d'enfants mais elle avait privilégié de longues études et avait rencontré l'amour assez tardivement. Jane avait déjà eu du mal à n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fille et était malheureusement devenue stérile. Suite à une maladie grave, on avait dû lui enlever l'uterus par crainte d'infections. La femme s'était donc résolue à n'avoir que sa fille qu'elle adorait. Elle l'avait eu assez tardivement, à 38 ans.

Jane était dentiste tandis que son mari, David, était médecin. Ils étaient donc une famille ayant des moyens aisés, eux-mêmes issus de familles toutes aussi aisées.

Les deux enfants s'adoraient littéralement. Ils formaient un duo inséparable. Jane et David avaient été comme des parents pour le petit blond et Rose comme une grand-mère. Doucement mais surement il était sortit de sa coquille, commençant à parler et à s'interesser au monde qui l'entourait. Le mérite de cette réussite revint surtout à sa nouvelle et première meilleure amie. La joie de vivre de celle-ci l'avait influencé.

Cela dura 5 ans. Cinq longues années de bonheur. Le déménagement du couple fut un vrai déchirement pour la famille recomposée. Mais Jane et David avait quitté l'Angleterre, leur pays d'origine, depuis trop longtemps et voulaient que leur fille grandisse dans leur culture et connaisse le reste de la famille située de l'autre côté de la Manche. Le 31 décembre qui suivit, Rose s'endormit et à la nouvelle année elle était décédée. L'enfant fut négligemment envoyé dans le pire orphelinat situé dans un coin reculé et mal famé. Il garda cependant contact avec sa "cousine-soeur" sans l'avertir de la situation hormis un changement d'adresse. Depuis, tous les 2 ans ils se voyaient pendant les grandes vacances. Ils se donnaient un lieu de rendez-vous et partaient ensemble avec le couple de médecins aux frais de ces derniers. Ce qui gênait un peu Ren mais les adultes le rassuraient, lui disant qu'ils pouvaient bien faire cela pour leur "fils". Dans ces instants là, la gorge du garçonnet se serrait douloureusement et il éprouvait alors le vif désir de se confier mais se rétractait toujours au dernier moment.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu se rencontrer l'année précédante. Du coup, cela faisait trois ans sans l'occasion de se revoir.

Ren prit presqu'en sautillant la lettre qui lui était adressée à la poste. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'un paquet conséquent. Le blond alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes réservés au public. Il décacheta l'enveloppe avec fébrilité et saisit le papier et le porta à son nez. Ren ferma les yeux de bonheur. Cela sentait le caramel et la cannelle, l'odeur de sa chère cousine adorée.

* * *

Mon cher blondinet préféré, **_"Tu n'aurais pas pu me trouver un autre surnom? Celui-ci manque cruellement d'originalité..."_**

Comment vas-tu? Comment s'est passé ton année à l'école? _"_**_Si on peux appeler ça une école... De toute façon la réponse est non."_** T'es-tu enfin fais des amis dignes de ce nom?**_"Non."_** As-tu une petite amie ou une fille en vue? **_"Il n'y a que toi dans mon coeur chérie._**_"_ (Si tu en a une je suis jalouse: c'est moi la plus vieille et je suis toujours célibataire! Crétin de mec aveugle...)**_"J'approuve entièrement, les mecs sont des idiots. À quelques exeptions près."_** Es-tu toujours le premier? **_"Difficile de faire le contraire... Je suis celui qui sèche le moins de cours de tout le bahut."_** Moi oui. **_"Evidemment, c'est une caractéristique familiale."_** Je suis juste devant cette arrogante fouine blondasse (sans vouloir t'offenser)**_ "Tu ne m'offenses aucunement sois sans crainte."_** et chieuse de première (pardonne moi le terme mais Malfoy m'énerve vraiment à me traiter comme une moins que rien alors que je ne lui aie rien fait). **_"Malfoy? Ah, oui c'est vrai que les personnages de J. existe réellement."_** J'ai passé mes examens finaux avec succés sauf dans une matière. Mais bon de toute façon il fallait que j'en abandonne une pour continuer les autres. **_"Surement la divination."_**

Comme d'habitude, je vais chez mon ami Ronald (celui qui a un grande famille et qui est roux)._** "Ce type est stupide. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. À moins que ce ne soit de la pitié. Ta bonté te perdras."**_ Sa mère fait des plats excellents. _**"Il faudra vraiment que je goûte sa cuisine un de ces jours."**_ Je sens que je vais encore grossir... (Non pas que je fasse attention à ma ligne, loin de là, mais je me demande parfois si elle ne veux pas en fait que l'on devienne énorme comme des cochons.)_** "Hum. Question à creuser."**_

Quel dommage que tu ne puisses venir! _**"Sur que ce serait chouette. Je pourrais éloigner ce maudit rouquin de toi. Il a une mauvaise influence."**_ Tu me manques énormément. _**"Toi aussi ma chérie".**_ Pourquoi refuses-tu encore et toujours de m'envoyer des photos de toi? _**"Hum. Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas."**_ C'est trés énervant de ne pas savoir comment tu es désormais. _**"J'imagine"**_ Surtout que cela fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et MOI AU MOINS je t'ENVOIE des PHOTOS. D'ailleurs, POURQUOI as-tu pris autant de temps pour me répondre? _**"Tout simplement parce qu'il fallait que je prenne des précautions. Je n'aimerais pas qu'un des types du coin découvre ton existence et l'importance que tu représentes à mes yeux. Je serais obligé de le tuer et aurais alors des comptes à rendre au Chef. Bref, des problèmes en perspective."**_ Prépares-toi d'avance à des remontrances en règle car tu vas en baver la prochaine fois que je te vois. _**"Au secours! (rires)"**_ J'ai déjà commencé à chercher ce que j'ai à te reprocher. (Je plaisante! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir très longtemps et que je ne résiste pas à ton air de chat botté!) _**"Oui je le sais. D'ailleurs j'ai perfectionné ma technique. Il faudra que je la teste tantôt."**_ Oh, Maman t'embrasse très fort et t'adjoint de bien manger et de te brosser les dents trois fois par jours. _**"Haha!"**_ (Quelle drôle d'idée as-tu eu d'aller vivre seul!) _**"Je suis désolé de te mentir mais je ne veux pas être un poids. Vous avez déjà fait tellement pour moi!"**_ Papa t'attend pour une nouvelle partie de basket et de cartes. _**"J'ai hate d'y être."**_ Il veux sa revanche._** "Haha! Il est peut-être fort mais je suis un pro! Bon, j'ai pas eu le choix pour survivre mais ça on s'en fiche."**_ (Comment fais tu pour être aussi fort d'ailleurs? Je me demande si, tout à fait par hasard, tu ne tricherais pas un peu...) _**"Hem. Pas qu'un peu... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec vous je triche moins que d'habitude ."**_

Avec la lettre il y a un paquet. Ce sont des vêtements accompagnés d'argent de poche et autres petites choses utiles. _**"Oh." **_Et SURTOUT ne nous le RENVOIE PAS et ACCEPTE le! _**"Je suis bien obligé de toute façon."**_ Dis-toi que c'est pour te remercier de vivre. _**"Ouais, c'est ça. J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais naître oui."**_ Maman pleure à chaque anniversaire, chaque Noël et même chaque Halloween passé sans toi. _**"..."**_ Quant à Papa, il regarde tristement le panier de basket à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Moi j'espère. J'espère que tu vas bien car ne crois pas que nous ne soyons pas au courant pour la mort de Rose. "_**Et m-."**_ Nous l'avons apprit au début des vacances. Inutile de te dire que nous avons été profondément peiné et déçu de ton silence. _**"Je me serais étonné du contraire..."**_ Attends-toi à une discussion houleuse car nous t'en voulons énormément de nous avoir caché ce fait important dans ta vie. _**"Vous n'auriez rien pu faire si je vous l'avais dit de toute façon. Quelqu'un tirait les ficelles pour nous séparer. Au final cela n'aurait engendré que de la tristesse, de la déception et des larmes. Autant vous éviter ça."**_

Tu nous manques... _**"Vous aussi... Mais pas d'inquiétude, nous allons nous voir bientôt si tout se passe comme prévu. Pour l'instant j'ai bon espoir."**_ Et pour tout ce que tu feras, saches que tu as l'appui de ta famille, que celle-ci finira toujours par te pardonner et t'épaulera chaque fois que tu en auras besoins. (Au moins lorsque tu nous mettra au courant de tes petites cachotteries, quand nous l'apprendrons seuls ou par une tierce personne.) _**"Je ne vous mérite pas. Je vous souille de mon impureté, de ma laideur d'âme. Mais tel un papillon attiré par la lumière je ne peux me détacher de vous. Quitte à m'en brûler les ailes. Si c'est pour vous, alors cela en vaut la peine. Ah... je me suis trop attaché. J'aurais dû couper tout contact après la mort de ma Rose. Vois comme je suis faible. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à vous laisser vivre votre vie. "**_

Je t'embrasse fort, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. _**"Tu me connais, pas besoins de me le dire. De toute façon je sais me tenir tranquille."**_

Mia, ton amie-soeur pour la vie

PS: J'ai conscience que cette phrase fait un peu (beaucoup) cul-cul-la-praline mais bon, l'intention y est et de toute façon c'est ce que tu me répétais sans cesse avant nos sept ans, alors... je ne fais que te le rappeler. _**"Venant de toi, rien ne peut être ridicul à mes yeux. Cette phrase résume le mieux notre relation complexe." **_

Bisous.

RePS: Tu as interêt à porter mon cadeau! C'est un porte-bonheur qui te protégera contre les mauvais sorts du destin._** "Autrement dit contre les sorts des sorciers. Joliment tourné ma belle mais je suis au courant de ton secret de sorcière."**_ De plus il est classe et discret. Bref, tout pour te plaire._** "Tant mieux! J'ai hate de savoir ce que c'est."**_

Bonne fin de vacances! _**"Merci, toi aussi mi Amor."**_

ReRePS: Je suis mortellement sérieuse! _**"Mortellement, c'est le mot avec la guerre puerile entre les mangemorts et l'ordre du poulet grillé."**_

* * *

Ren replia la lettre. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Une bouffée d'amour l'avait pris tout au long de sa lecture. C'était bien de se sentir aimé. Il savait que sa famille lui en voulait parce qu'elle se préoccupait de lui et de son bien-être.

Il se rappela alors du paquet. Celui-ci fut rapidement ouvert. Le blond en sortit une paire de chaussures de style militaire. Apparemment David se souvenait de son désir d'en posséder lorsqu'il avait 11 ans. Ren fut ému de cette attention. Il gagna aussi un sweat-shirt vert avec des motifs argentés.

De Jane, il reçut des bonbons en formes de grenouilles _"Comme les chocogrenouilles! Ah, mais c'est vrai que ma Mia est une sorcière. Pratique."_ Avec, il eut la recommandation de ne pas trop en abuser ce qui le fit bien rire. Quel drôle de cadeau de la part d'un dentiste! Jane lui offrait aussi un ruban de velours bleu. Ren sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était le ruban que Jane utilisait tout le temps pour nouer ses cheveux mais également le premier présent que David lui avait offert. Sans plus attendre Ren le noua en catogan et continua son déballage. Sa mère de substitution lui avait aussi envoyé un châle dont Ren s'enveloppait souvent étant enfant. Il était simple mais doux, dans des tons rouges et or.

Venait ensuite le cadeau de Mia. Celui-ci était moins volumineux et emballé dans du papier rouge et or _"Encore?! Décidément, c'est à la mode ces couleurs..."_ Il le déballa en faisant attention de ne pas le déchirer. Une boîte en bois sombre apparue. Elle était d'un rouge profond et sculptée de motifs étranges mais magnifiques. Sur le couvercle se trouvait une petite note:

* * *

Quand tu t'ennuies, quand tu te sens seul ou triste, quand tu le souhaites tout simplement, ouvre la boîte et la mélodie de la vie te parviendra. Si l'air change c'est normal ne t'en fais pas. Je l'aie choisie exprès pour toi, en fonction de tes goûts et de tes besoins.

Mia, Pour Toujours

PS: Ouvre-la! J'aurais tellement voulue être là pour connaître ta réaction!

* * *

Ren décida de suivre les recommandations de son âmie-soeur. Une mélodie à la fois tendre et envoûtante retenti. Le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite apaisé. A l'interieur de la boîte à musique reposait un bracelet visiblement en or blanc. Il était composé de maillons plats séparés les uns des autres par une petite bille. Ces maillons avaient chacun à l'interieur un motifs arrondis en forme de ce qui ressemblait à un "S". _"__Décidément__, __ma__chère__Mia__a__vraiment__le__don__de__trouver__des__cadeaux__originaux__! __Mais__pourquoi__ est-ce __presque__toujours__des__trucs__de__filles__?!"_ Eden faisait référence à sa boucle d'oreille. _"__Enfin__bon__. __C'est__l'intention__qui__compte__."_ se dit-il tout en mettant le bracelet à son poignet. Il fouilla ensuite dans les poches de son Sweet-shirt. À l'interieur se trouvait une enveloppe dans laquelle Jane avait glissé 100 euros avec une petite note lui disant d'en faire bon usage.

Ren eu un sourire diabolique. Le carton arrivait à point nommé, il allait pouvoir mettre son plan en pratique et ce, plus bien tôt que prévu. Le massacre allais enfin pouvoir commencer.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard...**

Ren était à la gare de King Cross à Londres. Il avait enfin eut son émancipation suite à sa demande. Nous étions le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée scolaire.

Le jeune blond observait la foule attentivement à la recherche d'anormalité. Et il y en avait beaucoup! Plus que d'habitude en tout cas: une femme portait un chapeau pointu, des hommes des robes, des vieillards des capes et des enfants tenaient dans leur petites mains une cage avec des volatiles à l'interieur, le plus souvent des chouettes.

Ren ajusta son sac (militaire) sur son dos et se dirigea négligeamment vers la voie 9 ¾. Depuis qu'il avait la preuve de l'existence des sorciers, il voyait le monde différemment, notant des faits étranges que seul un oeil de connaisseur aurait pu percevoir. Il savait ainsi que Mia était une sorcière de la célèbre école de magie, Hogwart. Il connaissait aussi ses fréquentation grâce aux lettres qu'elle lui envoyait et aux livres de J. . Ren avait d'ailleurs envie de découvrir ce monde par un tour de force: en s'imposant. Pour cela il avait besoins de l'aide providencielle de sa cousine. Ne pensez pas qu'il l'utilisait, au contraire, il voulait la protéger et quoi de mieux que de la suivre à Hogwart? Il savait des choses qui pourrait l'aider à faire les bons choix.

Ren arriva devant la voie 9 ¾ . Il prit une grande inspiration... _"Pourvu que ça marche..."_ ...et s'élança droit dans le mur... qu'il traversa.

Le blond fut tellement surpris qu'il failli tomber. _"Oh mon dieu. J'ai réussi euh! J'ai réussi euh!"_ Il se mit à faire la danse de la victoire. Interieurement bien entendu. Exterieurement Ren arbora un sourire malicieux prenant une allure de prédateur. _"Monde magique, à nous deux! Car en ce jour, en cette année, en ce siècle, Laurence Mélibéus Eden de ValDiurne te fais l'immense l'honneur de sa présence! Me revoilà. Niark."_

Dire que son arrivée fut discrète est un euphémisme. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage ébahis. Il faut avouer que son look avait de quoi perturber les sorciers. Et les moldus aussi d'ailleurs quoique dans une moindre mesure. On est vieux jeu ou on ne l'est pas. Manifestement le monde magique devrait se moderniser un peu.

Eden eut un sourire au coin. Pour ce jour exceptionnel le beau blond avait revétu une vieille veste et un trailli militaire, sous sa veste un t-shirt gris, autour de son coup une écharpe bizarroide de couleur vert caca d'oie, ses nouvelles bottes (militaires) et par dessus son pantalon il avait noué un châle identique à son écharpe. Absolument charmant. (C'est ironique bien sûr.) Le ruban de Jane attachait ses cheveux en demi queue-de-cheval artistiquement ébouriffée.

Pour ornements, Ren portait des piercings aux oreille avec ses pierres (une opale et une pierre turquoise d'où pendait sa plaquette de runes de protection offertes par sa famille.) et un piercing au sourcil droit. Trois plaques accrochées à une chaîne faisaient office de collier. La première des trois plaques avait un joker représenté sur une face, une reine de l'autre. Sur la seconde était gravé un numéro d'immatriculation: "03698REN" au recto et au verso une autre inscription était gravée: "SS08OMEGALAURIE". La troisième plaque comportait ses prénoms entiers écrits en de tout petits caractères et de façon stylisée: _"Laurence Mélibéus Eden" _ainsi que sa date de naissance: "31/12/81". L'année était fausse puisqu'il avait un an de plus. Sur l'autre côté de cette plaque-ci, était représenté un Phénix sortant d'une fleur de Ren*. Les pétales de la fleur et les aile de l'animal mythique étaient fièrement déployés. Le Phénix semblait sur le point de prendre son envol.

Son poignet était orné par le bracelet offert par sa cousine et bourré de sorts de protections en tous genres. De plus, il cachait sous ses vêtements une petite coquetterie de sa part.

Ren alla à un guichet acheter son billet. Le vendeur, un homme moustachu, le regarda comme si le blond était un extraterrestre.

Bonjour, un billet pour le Poudlard-Express je vous prie, demanda la jeune homme d'une voix veloutée.

- Pa-pardon? Répondis très intelligeamment le guichettier. Ren fit mine de s'étonner.

- Pourquoi vous excusez vous, vous n'avez rien fait voyons. L'homme reprit ses esprits et plissa les yeux dans une moue suspicieuse.

- Qui êtes-vous d'abord? Et pourquoi? Ren leva les yeux au ciel. _"Que ce type est exaspérant!"_

- Mais pour aller à Hogwart bien sûr! Dit le blond d'un ton légèrement condescendant. Et pour votre information personnelle je suis un nouvel élève transféré. Je viens de l'étranger.

- Si tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire tu te fourre le doigt dans le nez! _"On dit le doigt dans l'oeil bougre d'âne! Espèce d'inculte! Dire que je suis obligé de parlementer avec une telle personne... Ridicule." _Montre moi ton argent mauvais garçon! Ren en fut agacé. Cela prenait trop de temps à son goût. Il eut alors une idée.

- Je n'ai pas pu aller changer mes sous en gallions à la banque de Gringott.

- Peuh! Dis plutôt qut tu te fiches de moi. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'avoir comme ça, hein? Et puis tu crois que tu peux entrer dans la meilleure école de magie du monde dans cette tenue? Tu vas te faire jeter dehors tout de suite. Ren mit les mains sur ses hanches.

- Dites donc montrez-moi un peu de respect ou vous aller avoir des problèmes! Et si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, ma grand-tante préférée vient tout juste de mourir. Je n'ai pu aller acheter mes fournitures et mes affaires pour la rentrée à cause de l'enterrement... Sa voix se brisa vers la fin de sa phrase. Malheureusement pour ne rien arranger à notre malheur, notre elfe de maison s'est donné la mort à cette funeste nouvelle... Des larmes envahirent les yeux du jeune homme à l'évocation de ce "tragique épisode". L'air angélique du blond joua aussi dans l'affaire.

Sa technique marcha puisque le vendeur prit une expression contrite. _"Victoire, c'est dans la poche!"_ Ren regarda discrètement sa montre en faisant mine d'essuyer ses larmes.

- Oh Merlin, je suis sincèrement désolé! Toute mes condoléance jeune homme. Tenez votre billet. La cloche du Poudlard-Express sonna le départ imminent. Le guichetier paniqua et tendit prestement le billet à Ren. Allez, partez, dit l'homme alors que le blond s'apprétait à sortir son porte-monnaie, je vous l'offre. Vite! Et encore désolé! _"Trop facile."_ pensa Ren qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita vers la porte du train la plus proche. À peine entré, la porte se ferma par magie et le train se mit en marche. C'était moins une. Ren qui s'était adossé au mur le souffle court se relâcha.

Yes! S'écria le blond en serrant ses poings en signe de victoire. J'y suis enfin! Un élève qui passait par là le prit pour un fou. Ren après avoir toussoté de gène haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche d'une place libre dans un des compartiments. Il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

**Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans le train...**

Hermione Granger élève modèle de Griffondor, major de sa promotion et préfète en avait marre. Ses amis et elle venaient tout juste de trouver un compartiment libre lorsque les premiers ennuis arrivèrent.

Cela avait commencé quand Ron avait remarqué les lunettes et l'uniforme neufs de Harry. Il était tout de suite devenu jaloux et avait commençé à bougonner et rouspetter pour un oui ou pour un non. Harry n'osait plus rien dire de peur de blesser son ami. Il feignait au mieux d'ignorer cette attitude qui le blessait.

Les ennuis avait continué avec la fuite de Pattenrond, le chat orange tigré de Hermione. Celui-ci s'était enfui par la porte du compartiment. Le trio d'or avait dû le pourchasser à travers le train. À leur retour une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Draco Malfoy et ses trois meilleurs amis, qui n'étaient nuls autres que Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott, les attendait dans le compartiment. Les insultes avaient rapidemment fusées et Pansy-face-de-pékinois-Parkinson s'était moquée -encore pour ne pas changer- de ses cheveux. Bon ils étaient brousailleux et alors? Il était où le problème? Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle n'arrivait pas à les dompter. D'ailleurs personne n'y arrivait sauf...

Cara Mia! Un boulet de canon fonça vers la préfète de Griffondor et la fit tourbillonner. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler ainsi. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour observer la scène plus que saugrenue.

- E-Eden?! Balbutia la brune stupéfaite. Son ami d'enfance la reposa au sol mais la garda entre ses bras. Ils faisaient la même taille alors cela lui faisait un peu bizarre. Le blond rayonnait de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Lui avait reçu des photos au moins.

- Je remarque que tu m'a reconnu du premier coup d'oeil Cara Mia. Alors, surprise de me voir? Hermione s'écarta un peu pour mieux observer son inséparable ami.

- Ca pour une surprise, c'en est une! Mais que fais tu là? Je te croyait incapable de voyager...

- N'est-ce pas évident? J'ai été engagé comme professeur de DCFM.

- Comment? S'exclama Drago Malfoy. On va avoir un sang de bourbe comme prof?!

- Je plaisantais voyons. Je n'ai pas l'âge requis de toute façon dit Ren-Eden en tournant la tête vers l'aristocrate. A sa vue, des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux. Il lâcha la main de sa cousine et attrapa la main de Draco et la secoua comme un fou -euh pardon- la serra amicalement.

- Oh bordel de merde!

- Language. Répliqua automatiquement Hermione plus par habitude que par envie.

- Tu es Drago Malfoy! S'exclama Ren. Le concerné haussa un sourcil tout en tentant toujours de récuperer sa main prisonnière.

- Oui, et?

- Mon dieu mais c'est fantastique! Le vrai! Tu es encore plus beau que je ne l'imaginais... Le serpentard prit un air hautain et dit d'une voix trainante:

- Un Malfoy est toujours beau. Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque si caractéristique du sang-pur. Dis-moi Granger, peux-tu demander à ton petit ami de me lâcher? Cela sonnait comme un ordre et non comme une question. Mia en fut agaçée mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car au même moment en se rendant compte de son geste, Ren lâcha brusquement le bras du serpentard comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir pris. Il regarda ses mains horrifié. _"Oh mon dieu j'ai touché un mec! Je crois que je vais vomir."_ Son expression dû paraître étrange car Mia s'inquiéta tandis que les autres élèves restaient perplexes.

- Ca va Ed? Celui-ci repris alors son éternel air jovial et enjoué. Personne ne fut dupe cependant. Ce soudain changement était trop brutal pour ne pas remarquer l'étrangeté de ce revirement.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Il promena son regard sur les autres élèves présents et écarquilla les yeux. Mia ne me dis pas que tu es avec eux!?

- Euh si mais pourquoi...?

- Oh chiotte,( - Langage! ) j'avais oublié tu es Hermione GRANGER! Ha, donc logiquement si Mia est Hermione vous êtes Ronald Billius Prewett-Weasley, Harry James Evans-Potter, Draco Angelus Black-Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et si je ne m'abuse, Théodore Nott Junior. Hermione avait pâli. Ron furieux se tourna vers elle.

_"Le début des ennuis. Je suis étonné qu'il n'ai pas réagi plus tôt. Mon dieu, ce que les roux sont stupides!"_ (en référence à Férox le Chef de gang.)

- Tu lui as parlé de nous, commença-t-til accusateur, alors que nous on savais même pas que tu avais un _petit ami. _Tu cache bien ton jeu. Le visage d'Hermione exprima le choc.

- Quoi, mais ce n'est pas...

- Tais-toi sale traitresse, tu nous as menti! Je croyais que les amis partageaient tout!

- Ron, intervint Harry en lui aggrippant l'épaule. Calme-toi. Mione avait surement ses raisons.

Ron fixa éberlué son ami avant de répondre avec hargne.

- Des raisons? Laisse-moi rire! Elle nous fais croire depuis le début qu'on est amis! En plus, on dois toujours tout lui dire mais à elle, non évidamment ça ne s'applique pas. Après tout, il ne pas faut trop en attendre d'une sang-de-bourbe. Ce ne sont tous que des êtres inferieurs après tout. Harry hoqueta et lâcha Ron. Des larmes envahirent les yeux de la brune. Alors c'est ce que Ron pensait vraiment d'elle?

Alors que Pansy faisait remarquer que les Griffondors n'étaient pas si loyaux que ça, Ed-Ren envoya une droite musclée en pleine mâchoire au roux. Sous le choc et ne s'y attendant pas, ce dernier s'écroula par terre. Rares étaient les fois où Eden se mettait en colère, mais dans la situation présente c'était parfaitement compréhensible. La famille c'est sacrée. Il ne faut surtout pas y toucher. Ren serrait convulsivement ses poings pour s'empêcher de démolir (l'ex?)ami de son amie-soeur. Il n'eut alors plus rien d'un ange. Il écrasait littéralement le compartiment de son aura meurtrière. Il s'avança tel un prédateur vers sa proie et empoigna Ron au collet. Celui-ci décolla du sol à la seule force du bras de l'ange blond devenu démon.

- Toi, cracha-t-il, je t'interdis de blesser ma Mia. Refais-la pleurer encore une fois et je te démollis ta sale gueule de rouquin stupide. Tu te dis son ami mais tu ne l'écoutes même pas, tu n'essayes pas de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Tu viens avec tes gros sabots et tu démollis tout sans distinction. Ren grimaça de dégout. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais déjà mort. Ronald pâlit tandis que le blond arbora un bref sourire cruel. De là où il était, seul l'autre le vit. Mais par respect pour ma Mia je ne le ferais pas. Car moi AU MOINS, je prête ATTENTION à ses sentiments. Bien que je ne sache toujours pas ce qu'elle trouve de si interessant en toi. Tu es si STUPIDE. Oh et pour ta gouverne sache que Mia est plus pure que tu ne le seras jamais. Maintenant présente lui tes excuses. Ron jetta un regard craintif vers la brune qui ne réagit pas à sa demande à l'aide implicite. Elle se sentait bien trop trahie pour cela.

- Je-je m'excuse, souffla-t-il. Eden le gifla. Mia poussa un petit cri choquée. Harry ne savait que faire mais décida de ne pas intervenir. Ron avait dépassé les bornes. Les Serpentards regardaient tranquillement ce qui se passait, attendant le dénouement de cette histoire inattendue. Théodore se dit qu'un peu de pop-corn ne serait pas de trop.

- Ne t'excuse pas toi-même idiot, siffla Eden.

- Pardon! couina le roux. Hermione je suis désolé! Crois-moi, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. La brune secoua la tête tristement.

- Tu parles toujours sans réfléchir Ronald. Et cela me fait mal. J'en ai assez. Je crois qu'il est mieux pour nous d'arrêter là avant de se faire plus de mal encore. Considère que nous ne sommes plus amis. Eden lâcha Ron qui tomba lamentablement au sol.

- Herm, gémit le roux, s'il te plait. La préfète se mit en colère devant tant de bêtise.

- Ca suffit, tu es ridicule! Et par Merlin arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Tu sais bien que je déteste ce surnom! Et puis combien de fois ai-je passé l'éponge sur tes réflexions stupides et tes gamineries en pensant que tu allais changer cela! Tu ne le sais pas n'est-ce pas? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Ca fait exactement 1657 fois. Alors maintenant ça suffit, trop c'est trop! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Griffondor que tu ne dois pas utiliser ton cerveau autrement que pour manger ou me demander mes devoirs!

Accablé par tous ces reproches et ne se sentant plus le bienvenu, Ron s'en alla du wagon la tête basse et les épaules voutées.

- Ouah! S'exclama une Pansy ravie. Granger je crois que j'adore te voir t'énerver comme ça! Cette remarque eu le mérite de couper le sifflet à Hermione. Ses joues rosirent.

- Euh... Merci? La Serpentarde prit les mains de la préfète.

- Tu es officiellement déclarée comme étant fréquentable. Bienvenue parmi les amis des Serpys! Cela enchanta moyennement les trois autres verts et argents.

- Pansy, dit Théodore calmement quoique de son ton froid habituel. C'est une née moldue. Devant le regard noir de Harry, il s'expliqua bien que la réaction du jeune homme le laissa totalement indifférend. Je n'ai rien contre toi Granger mais si ça se sait nous allons avoir des ennuis. Ren acquieça.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à faire semblant d'être encore ennemis et vous rapprocher progressivement. Je vous aiderais. Draco haussa majestueusement son sourcil, dubitatif.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? Ren souria d'un air superieur.

- Je suis un nouvel élève. L'amie d'enfance de Mia qui plus est.

- Oui et? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous aidera.

- Réflechis Draco! Il ne connaitra pas les guerres intramaisons! S'écria Pansy comprenant oú le blond voulait en venir.

- Oui, il est donc normal que je ne me sente pas concerné par vos divergences d'opinions sur la suprématie d'untel ou untel.

- Oh, souffla Blaise. Mais tu n'iras peut-être pas à Serpentard. Mia hôcha la tête.

- Te connaissant tu iras certainement à Griffondor ou Serdaigle. Ren lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avec un soupçon de tristesse? La jeune fille cligna les yeux et mit ça sur le compte de son imagination débordante.

- Je n'irais pas à Griffondor. Pas plus qu'à Serdaigle d'ailleurs.

- Pour Griffondor je peux comprendre, mais Serdaigle? Tu as toujours eu une grande soif d'apprendre. Déjà en primaire tu buvais mes paroles quand je te racontais mes cours. Ren se racla la gorge et détourna la tête. Devant cette réaction la brune se troubla. Elle plissa les yeux.

- Ren? Pourquoi tu...? Le blond toussota.

- Je voulais savoir...

- Savoir quoi? Oú est le problème? Ren plongea son regard dans celui de sa cousine. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

- Mia ... c'est... je n'ai pas pu étudier correctement à l'orphelinat parce que ceux qui assistaient trop régulièrement en cours se faisait passer à tabac. Moi si j'ai eu un traitement de faveur c'est parce que j'ai fais office de putain. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu avouer le blond mais sa gorge se serra. Il ne pouvais pas dire ça à sa cousine, merde à la fin! Il ferma les paupières un bref instant, puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit il avait reprit son air de chérubin au sourire canaille.

- Tu étais si passionnée quand tu parlais que tu me faisais craquer. Tu était si mignonne avec tes adorables petites joues roses et ton regard déterminé à me raconter tous les détails de tes journées d'école. Je crois que j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour que ça continu. _"Quitte à te mentir pour préserver cette innocence" _rajouta Ren en pensées. Hermione s'offusqua outrée.

- Tu te fiches de moi? Tu veux dire que depuis le début tu ne m'as pas écouté une seule fois?! Ren éclata de rire. _"Je me souviens de chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque formule que tu as employés. Mais pour rien au monde je ne te l'avouerais. Je t'aime trop." _

- Zut, j'ai éte percé à jour! La brune lui donna un petit coup sur la tête à l'amusement général de tous.

- Crétin va. Le blondinnet gloussa bêtement, heureux.

La conversation continua joyeusement pendant tout le reste du trajet. Les Serpentards finirent par partir cependant car à six dans un compartiment ils étaient trop serrés. De même il fallait qu'ils gardent leur réputation de vilains méchants.

* * *

**Vous êtes encore là ? Oui? Vous avez aimé, pas aimé?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas je tâcherais de me corriger. Alors s'il vous plait même si c'est pour dire un seul mot, reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Voici la suite de mon bébé! Je vous rassure ce chapitre est moins cul-cul-la praline que le précédent. Le suivant le sera encore moins pour devenir de plus en plus sombre je le crains.**

**Sinon j'ai remarqué en relisant le premier chapitre qu'il manquait un passage avec le guichettier:**

- Bonjour, un billet pour le Poudlard-Express je vous prie, demanda le jeune homme d'une voix veloutée.

- Pa-pardon? Répondis très intelligeamment le guichettier. Ren fit mine de s'étonner.

- Pourquoi vous excusez vous, vous n'avez rien fait voyons. L'homme reprit ses esprits et plissa les yeux dans une moue suspicieuse.

- Qui êtes-vous d'abord? Et pourquoi **voulez vous d'un tel billet**? Ren leva les yeux au ciel. _"Que ce type est exaspérant!"_

- Mais pour aller à Hogwart bien sûr! Dit le blond d'un ton légèrement condescendant. Et pour votre information personnelle je suis un nouvel élève transféré. Je viens de l'étranger.

* * *

**suna: C'est vrai que les serpy ont vite changé d'avis mais appelle ça la magie de Ren. Merci pour avoir reviewer! Ma seule revieweuse, t'es ma sauveuse! (Désolée, j'ai pas résisté au jeu de mots pourri.)**

**Merci à nekokirei, chlo007, Moehrel, haty74 de me suivre!**

**Merci à Erebe et PANTHERE8 de m'avoir mis dans leur favoris!**

* * *

_Annonce: Vous préférez les réponses et commentaires en début ou fin de chapitre?_

* * *

_"blabla"_ = pensées de Ren

**Chapitre 2: Rentrée en territoire (in)connu et Choixpeau magique**

_**- C'est mon frère.**_

Le train siffla l'arrivée en gare. Les élèves sortirent peu à peu. Ren se sépara à regret de sa cousine pour rejoindre les premières années à la suite de Hagrid pour s'installer dans une barque alors que les plus âgés partaient en carrosses tirés par les sombrales.

**Pendant ce temps, POV Mia.**

Et bien quelle surprise! Je suis étonnée de retrouver mon adorable Eden après 3 ans de séparation. C'est fou ce qu'il a changé. Pas vraiment physiquement, certes. A part la longueur de ses cheveux, il a gagné quelques centimètres mais trop peu pour son âge. Comme Harry. Cela m'inquiète... Je me demande pourquoi... ou peut-être est-ce juste naturel. Je m'inquiète sûrement trop... ou pas asser.

Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé c'est surtout son regard. Si dur, si douloureux quand il croit ne pas être observé, un regard si _adulte._ J'ai toujours su qu'il était précoce et depuis peu que sa vie était plus difficile qu'il ne me le laissait croire, mais au point d'avoir ce regard... Le même que Sirius, non, plus dur encore et moins fou. Cela me fait peur. Très peur. J'ai peur d'en connaître la raison. Oh seigneur, Eden par quoi es-tu passé pour obtenir une telle dureté! Je sais que c'est contradictoire, mais je veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé et à la fois ne le veux pas. Je désire tant garder l'image d'un Eden souriant, insouciant, _innocent._ Celui que je devine à travers ces yeux est si sombre et si dangereux... Oui, dangereux. Il n'y qu'à voir sa réaction face à Ronald. J'espère que personne n'a rien remarqué hormis moi. Oui, il est trop bon acteur et j'ai l'avantage de le connaître lui et ses expressions. Du moins, je le connais plus que n'importe qui d'autre...

**Fin POV Mia.**

Hermione rejoignit Harry à la table des Griffondors pour le dîner de rentrée. Il régnait dans la Grande Salle un joyeux brouhaha. La brune attendait patiemment le discours du directeur Dumbeldore tout en ignorant le plus jeune Weasley qui cherchait encore à s'excuser. Excédée au plus haut point elle soupira et alla s'installer en bout de table. Harry était avec Neville, Dean et Seamus donc ça irait. Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude lui offrit un petit sourire contrit. Mia le lui rendit en plus rassurant. Elle mima un « Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. ». Son attitude intrigua les Griffons et la rumeur d'une dispute au sein du Trio d'Or se renforca. Hermione ignora royalement ses compatriotes, les lèvres pincées dans une parfaite imitation du professeur MacGonagal. Elle voyait d'ici Lavande et Parvati faire des gorges chaudes de ces nouvelles. D'ici la fin de la journée tout Poudlard serait au courant grâce à ces deux commères.

Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva. Le directeur se leva et tapota sa cuillère contre son verre. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

- Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il avec son éternel air de papy gâteau qui exaspérait toujours autant Hermione. Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue et une bonne rentrée à Poudlard. J'espère que vous avez tous fait bon voyage. (Quelques ricanements retentirent du côté des Serpentards avant de se taire. Ils n'avaient pas manqué d'embêter les Bouffondors sur le trajet). Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir chaleureusement les nouveaux élèves de première année!

Des applaudissements et des sifflements marquèrent la fin de son discours. Puis les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur les nouveaux venus, tout juste précédés par Hagrid et le Professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière arborait toujours son éternel air sévère et son chignon serré. Elle se dirigea sur l'estrade des professeurs devant lesquels se trouvaient un tabouret et le Choixpeau magique. Celui-ci commença à chanter comme à chaque rentrée à Poudlard depuis sa création:

-** Chuis bien l'Choipeau,**

**Tout moche, pas beau**

**Pour un sou**

**Chuis plein d'trous**

**Par les quatre choisi**

**Pour respecter leur désir:**

**Trouver oú est votre av'nir**

**Oú vous serez répartis**

**Dans l'une des quatre Maisons**

**Alors faites attention,**

**Ecoutez:**

**Le premier est rouge et or**

**Chevalier fougueux et fort**

**Celui qui recherche la gloire**

**Il s'agit du fier Griffondor**

**La deuxième est noire et jaune**

**Travailleuse et généreuse**

**Loyale jusqu'au dernier souffle**

**Il s'agit de la douce Poufsouffle**

**La troisième est noire et bleue**

**Les mots: sagesse et règles**

**Ici pas de paresseux**

**Il s'agit de la belle Serdaigle**

**Et enfin le dernier mais pas le moindre:**

**Il arbore le vert et l'argent**

**Ici est prôné la ruse et l'ambition**

**Ici règne le pouvoir et les roublards**

**Il s'agit du noble Serpentard.**

Les élèves et professeurs se mirent à applaudir bruyamment.

**- Mais...**

Tous se turent étonné.

**- Prenez garde élèves**

**Car en son sein l'école**

**Un grand mal recèle**

**La vérité se révèlera mensonge**

**Le mensonge dévoilera la vérité**

**Même si le Phoénix veille**

**Ne le sortez pas du sommeil**

**Le lotus ouvrira ses pétales**

**Et le chaos sera total.**

**Les rouages du temps**

**S****'enclencheront**

**C'est primordial**

**Attention chaire à canon**

**C'est le coeur en peine**

**Que le Fou de la Reine**

**Loin et proche partira**

**Emportant avec lui la haine**

**Et le ressentiment**

**De toute une nation**

**C'est votre châtiment**

**Car par la faute d'un seul**

**Vous reposerez sur un linceul**

**Pour avoir causé la désolation**

**mais aussi l'entière destruction**

**De ce que vous appelez votre monde**

**Priez, oh Créatures immondes!**

Un grand silence suivit ce discours plus qu'inquiétant. Puis ce fut la débandade. Les élèves paniquèrent complètement, surtout les plus jeunes. Certains se mirent même à pleurer. La Grande Salle n'était plus que cacophonie. Hermione était aussi pâle qu'une morte mais se ressaisit. Elle devait montrer l'exemple. Elle se mit à calmer les élèves autour d'elle. C'était son rôle de faire régner l'ordre en tant que préfète après tout. De son côté, caché derrière les portes de la Grande Salle Ren ricana. _"Et bien, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer cette année._" Il fronça les sourcils prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. _"Cette affaire ne me plait pas. Phoénix, lotus, fou et reine... Il y a trop de coincidences pour que ce soit dû au hasard. Je n'aime pas ça du tout."_

Les professeurs eurent beaucoup de mal à faire revenir le calme n'étant eux-même pas rassurés mais finirent par y parvenir. Dumbeldore toussota, dardant son regard plus si pétillant sur l'assemblée devant lui.

- Bien, maintenant que ce petit monde s'est calmé j'aimerais éclairer certaines choses. Vous connaissez tous le Choixpeau magique, il a juste décidé cette année de vous faire une petite blague, certes de très mauvais goût mais cela reste une blague.(Ben voyons dit un serpentard anonyme. Comme si on allait croire ce mensonge éhonté.) Ne le prenez pas mal. Désormais il va agir comme d'habitude et jouer son rôle tel qu'il le doit. (Le directeur planta ses yeux bleus en ce moment glacial sur le concerné. Il se reprit bien vite. Seul les attentifs le remarquèrent.) Mesdames et messieurs, place à la Répartition! Professeur MacGonagall si vous pouviez...

- Bien sûr Albus. A l'entente de votre nom allez vous assoir sur ce petit tabouret là-bas et placer le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Bien. J'appelle Arnold Matthew!...

Et la Répartition continua ainsi. A la fin Griffondor gagna 12 élèves, Poufsouffle 8, Serdaigle 7 et étrangement Serpentard aucun.

Vint enfin le tour de Ren. Celui-ci, rappelons-le, attendait derrières les portes de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs à l'interieur de celle-ci le directeur reprit la parole:

- Mes chers élèves (grimaces de dégout chez les serpents.) cette année est un peu spéciale puisque nous allons accueillir un élève étranger transféré. Celui-ci nous vient tout droit de France. Je vous demanderais de lui faire bon accueil car il n'a malheureusement pu jamais allé à l'école et a pris des cours à domicile. Montrez lui ce que nous valons nous autres sorciers anglais, faites honneur à Poudlard! Chers élèves, laissez-moi vous présenter... (petite seconde pendant laquelle le vieux sorcier lu le nom sur sa feuille pour y voir apparaître le nom de...) Laurence De ValDiurne !?

Dire qu'il fut étonné lui et la plupart des gens présent était un euphémisme. En effet, les ValDiurne était une très ancienne et estimée famille de la noblesse Sang-Pur française. Elle était aussi connue que les Peverell, Malfoy, Potter, Black, Dumbeldore, Longdubas ... voire même plus connue. Leur disparition soudaine de France il y avait de cela plus de 60 avait ébranlée la noblesse de France et tout le monde sorcier en avait été affecté. Nul ne savait ce qui avait causé leur départ. La seule chose qu'on savait était qu'il n'en restait alors qu'un seul puisqu'aucun de leurs biens n'avait été vendu. Et voilà qu'après plus de 60 ans de silence l'un d'entre eux réapparaissait, leur Héritier... Mais ce que personne ne savait dans cette école (y compris l'Hériter en question.) était que les ValDiurne étaient connus sous un autre nom, celui d'une famille que l'on croyait un peu moins vieille que celle des Peverell, Malfoy, Potter, etc... Ils étaient connus sous le nom des... Lestrange.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître l'Héritier soi-disant disparut. A sa place Mia s'étrangla avec sa salive. Son cousin aurait au moins pu faire un effort! Quelle honte! Elle guetta la réaction horrifiée de MacGonagall. Le professeur de métamorphose tangua sur ses jambes, proche de l'évanouissement. Même Snape avait perdu son impassibilité à toute épreuve. Le silence accueillit le blondinnet. Ren sourit narquoisement et darda son regard de glace sur l'assemblée sans voix. La cause de ce mutisme? Un look qui sortait de toutes les règles de conventions sorcières certainement.

Ren eut un sourire au coin. Pour ce jour exceptionnel le beau blond avait revêtu son nouveau Sweet-shirt vert et argent, un trailli militaire, ses nouvelles bottes militaires et par-dessus son pantalon il avait noué son nouveau châle rouge et or. Une chainette était accrochée à son pantalon par dessus. Le ruban de Jane attachait ses cheveux en demi-queue de cheval artistiquement ébouriffés.

Pour ornements, Ren portait des piercings aux oreilles avec ses pierres (une opale et une pierre turquoise d'où pendait sa plaquette de runes de protection offertes par sa famille.) et un piercing au sourcil droit. Trois plaques accrochées à une chaîne faisaient office de collier. La première des trois plaques avait un joker représenté sur une face, une reine de l'autre. Sur la seconde était gravé un numéro d'immatriculation: "03698REN" au recto et au verso une autre inscription était gravée: "SS08OMEGALAURIE". La troisième plaque comportait ses prénoms entiers écrits en de tout petits caractères et de façon stylisée: _"Laurence Mélibéus Eden _ainsi que sa date de naissance: "31/12/81". L'année était fausse puisqu'il avait un an de plus. Sur l'autre côté de cette plaque-ci, était représenté un Phénix sortant d'une fleur de Ren*. Les pétales de la fleur et les ailes de l'animal mythique étaient fièrement déployés. Le Phénix semblait sur le point de prendre son envol.

Son poignet était orné par le bracelet offert par sa cousine et bourré de sorts de protections en tous genres. De plus, un nouveau piercing avait rejoint sa collection déjà suffisamment importante.

Ren ignora royalement l'assemblée silencieuse et s'avança d'un pas à la fois altier et prédateur vers le Choixpeau. Arrivé à un mètre de ce dernier, celui-ci se mit à hurler sans être touché ni même effleuré par le jeune Adonis.

**- Serpentard! Envoyez-le à Serpentard! Mais pitié qu'il n'approche pas plus...** couina l'artefact magique.

Ren gloussa et fit un clin d'oeil à sa cousine. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu évidemment.

Hermione, demanda d'une voix tremblante Dean Thomas, un Griffondor de la même année, tu le connais? Tous tendirent mine de rien leurs oreilles pour entendre la réponse. Mia regardait Ren. Il lui sourit et lui montra son poignet avec le bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert. Rassurée quant à la réponse à apporter, la brune se tourna vers Dean tout sourire et lui dit d'une voix claire et intelligible avec une pointe de fierté:

- C'est mon frère. Seamus à côté écarquilla les yeux.

- Mione dis-moi que c'est faux. Tu ne peux PAS être la soeur de ce type. T'as vu son look ? Ce type est cinglé Mac Go va le tuer! En plus tu as le même âge que lui et c'est un Sang-Pur alors que toi tu es une Sang-de-B- oups. Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle ne fut pas la seule d'ailleurs.

- Je suis quoi Seamus? Vas-y dis-le. Tu allais dire que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs je ne t'autorise pas à l'insulter comme tu le fais. Le garçon eut au moins le mérite de paraître gêné mais ne put répondre car le directeur arriva et les interrompit. Celui-ci s'était avancé jusqu'à Ren.

- Monsieur de ValDiurne une petite discussion s'impose, je crois. Je vous prierais de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. A propos de votre... famille.

- Je ne crois pas non monsieur le directeur de Poudlard, répondit le blond légèrement ironique. Ceci requiert d'une affaire familiale. Cependant dans ma grande bonté je veux bien vous donner quelques informations pour votre culture personnelle. Il se trouve que ma chère Mia et moi avons été enlevé à la naissance par de vils malfaiteurs et que l'on devait nous tuer. Heureusement pour nous la personne en charge de le faire n'a pu se résoudre à mettre fin aux jours de si mignons petits bébés resplendissants et nous a abandonné. C'est ainsi que ma chère soeur s'est vue adoptée par les Granger et moi je suis allé dans un horrible orphelinat infesté de monstres infects. J'ai d'ailleurs failli en mourir mais le souvenir du sourire de ma soeur m'empêchait à chaque fois de commettre cet acte si lâche qu'est le suicide. Vous comprenait bien que là-bas c'était l'enfer. (Ren se pencha en avant vers le vieil homme comme pour lui dire un secret) Il n'y avait que des garçons! L'horreur totale pour un être aussi raffiné que moi.

Le blond se redressa et alla s'installer à sa nouvelle table. Il commença à manger montrant que la conversation était définitivement terminée. Le directeur s'en alla ne sachant que penser. Il ne savait pas si le français se moquait de lui ou pas. Dans le doute il valait mieux ne pas le questionner plus avant pour l'instant. Le garçon devait lui faire confiance. Un ValDiurne dans ses rang serait un avantage certain.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres mais suivit Ren à la table des serpentards pour plus de tranquilité. Lorsque son „frère" lui parla elle se détourna. Ren ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation.

Mia? Y a-t-il un problème?

- Un problème? Oui il y a un problème. Le problème c'est ton histoire. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé parler? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis que nos parents étaient morts en tentant de nous défendre? Ou que nos parents étaient des Sang-Purs? Que leurs amis avaient été éliminés un à un comme dans les Orphelins Beaudelaire? Que nous nous étions retrouvés avant d'être à nouveua cruellement sépareé par le destin? Les Serpents étaient littéralement scotchés.

- Esprit, qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger? Demanda théâtralement Blaise.

- Je me le demande, répondit en grommelant la concernée. Personne n'avait compris l'ironie mordante de sa tirade.

- Oser faire croire ça au vieux sénile... Merlin dire qu'il a gobé ça! Vous êtes fous. C'est la seule solution. Ed-Ren lui fit un grand sourire

- Comment as-tu deviné? Hermione soupira exaspérée de l'attitude du blond.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais chercher les emplois du temps. Malfoy je te confie mon idiot de faux frère. Elle s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

- Hé! S'offusqua celui-ci tandis que le dit Malfoy grogna qu'il n'était la nounou de personne. Ni un larbin.

- Humpf. Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais. Ren se leva et partit. Un silence.

- Euh... Personne ne le suit? Non parce que là c'est un nouveau. Il ne connait pas le château, dit Pansy très intelligeamment.

- Zut! Pesta l'Hériter des Malfoy avant de courir -hum, marcher d'un pas leste (un Malfoy ne cours jamais après quelqu'un. C'est le contraire qui se fait, c'est bien connu.)- à la poursuite de Ren. Il fut vite suivit de Blaise et Pansy. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe restèrent tandis que Théodore prenait son temps comme à son habitude. Il se fit la réfléxion que cette année non plus ne serait pas de tout repos.

* * *

*Ren= Fleur de Lotus

**Voili voilou en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise aussi! N'hésitez pas à reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir, Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Suite à une longue délibération entre moi, moi et moi (je sais, cela fait narcissique.) j'ai décidé de réécrire cette histoire. En effet, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai déjà écrit et il faut l'avouer certains passages montrent à quel point j'était comment dire, jeune?, quand j'ai commencé cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic n'est pas perdue, (Normallement.) je la mets juste en pause le temps de la mettre au point. Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étaits trop précipitée pour la poster et je m'excuse de vous décevoir si tel est le cas. Il faut en outre que je revois les autres chapitres (au nombre de 19 si j'ai bonne mémoire) ce qui signifie beaucoup de boulot et comme la rentrée est dans pas longtemps je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la version définitive.

La trame reste la même avec Ren et Harry comme héros principaux. La fic restera plutôt sombre et il y aura quand même un voyage au temps des marauders. Je vais changer surtout les tournures de phrases et certaines scènes voire certains chapitres mais le tout en restant cohérente avec le reste, bref, des choses simples en apparence mais plus compliquées et longues en pratique. Surtout quand je sais le nombre de pages qui m'attends.

Bon, je pense avoir fait le tour. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et si vous trouvez l'attente trop longue faites-le moi savoir et je ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire, dans la limite de mes moyens bien entendu.

Bonne journée ou bonne nuit. Et je l'espère, à bientôt.


End file.
